Sad but true
by Karasu999
Summary: Série de songfics basées sur les ninjas du sable. Premier chapitre POV Gaara, deuxième chapitre POV Kazekage.
1. Sad but true, Gaara

Titre : Sad but true

Auteuse : Karasu999

Genre : Songfic, POV Gaara, deathfic…

Discailmer : Je dois vous faire un dessin ? Bon okay, personnages-Naruto-pas à moi. Ca va, c'est assez clair ?

Note : Voilà une songfic pour prouver à Darkshadow999 que moi aussi je suis capable d'écrire des fics sérieuse, eh !

Note-2 : La chanson est de Metallica, son nom est « Sad but true », d'où le titre de cette fic. Voilà, j'crois que j'ai tout dit, là !

Je suis le fils du Kazekage, l'homme le plus important du village. Pourquoi suis-je si détesté de tous ? Est-ce à cause de mon père ? A cause de moi ?…de toi ?

J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fait tourne en échec. Les adultes me regardent comme si je n'était qu'un chien batard, sale et repoussant. Aucun enfant de mon âge ne veut jouer avec moi. Alors je me contente de les regarder, assis sur « ma » balançoire, à m'imaginer sur le terrain de football, le grand gardien aux longs cheveux me passerait la balle, je dribblerais le premier adversaire, une feinte au deuxième, je ferai une passe au grand type brun que ses camarades surnomment « le tigre », ils me renverrait la balle, les filles, le long du terrain crieraient mon nom, je me placerais devant la cage, et je…

Gaara, viens, on t'attend pour bouffer.

Grand frère…j'avais presque réussi cette fois…ma vue se brouille un peu, mais je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui.

Grouille-toi, allez !

Oui, je sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on me voit avec lui…il me déteste. Je le sais, même si personne ne me le dit. Je le vois dans les yeux de tout le monde, « c'est de ta faute, tout ça ». Tout est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute…tout est de ma faute…

Tout est de ma faute. J'ai encore blessé quelqu'un hier, une fille. Si mon oncle n'était pas intervenue, elle serai morte. Pourtant, je ne lui voulais pas de mal, je voulais juste qu'elle reste avec moi. Pourquoi voulait-elle se sauver ? Je ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. C'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne.

_**Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They, They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They, They'll betray  
I'm forever there  
I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true **_

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true  
Sad but true

_Hey, je suis ta vie  
Je suis celui qui t'a mené ici  
Hey, je suis ta vie  
Je suis celui qui se souci  
Eux, Ils trahissent  
Je suis ton seul ami maintenant  
Eux, Ils trahiront  
Je suis là pour toujours  
Je suis ton rêve, qui te rends réel  
Je suis tes yeux quand tu dois voler  
Je suis ta douleur quand tu ne peux sentir  
Triste mais vrai _

Je suis ton rêve, esprit égaré  
Je suis tes yeux quand tu es parti  
Je suis ta douleur pendant que tu rembourses  
Tu sais que c'est triste mais vrai  
Triste mais vrai

Le repas du soir, encore un moment de la journée que je déteste. Mon père est au bout de la grande table de la salle à manger, je suis à l'opposé. Mon frère et ma sœur sont à sa droite, le plus loin possible de moi, et mon oncle est à sa gauche, à peu près au milieu de la longueur.

Tout se passe dans le silence le plus totale. Chacun regarde son bol. Quand je regarde les autres familles, des fois, par la fenêtre de leurs maisons, chacun raconte sa journée, ses blagues, ses malheurs. Alors, pourquoi pas ici ? Encore à cause de moi ? Peut-être que si j'essayais de parler, ils feront la même chose…

…Je…J'ai failli tuer une petite fille, aujourd'hui, mais tonton a réussi à la sauver…

Je lève la tête pour voir comment ils vont réagir…

Mon oncle sursaute et me fixe comme si je venais de faire la plus grosse boulette de ma vie. Mon père essaye de me fusiller du regard. Ma sœur s'est immédiatement levé et est montée dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Mon frère l'a vite suivie, plus doucement, après m'avoir jeté un regard indescriptible. Je regardais à nouveau mon père, qui saignait des mains à force de serrer les poings. Je décidais de m'excuser avant de rejoindre à mon tour ma chambre. Je me mis dans mon lit, et je commençais à m'endormir en écoutant les sanglots étouffés provenant de la chambre de ma sœur.

_**You, You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You, You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed  
Do, Do my work  
Do my dirty work, Scapegoat  
Do, Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed  
I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true  
**_

_Toi, Tu es mon masque  
Tu es ma couverture, mon abri  
Toi, Tu es mon masque  
Tu es celui qui est blâmé  
Fais, Fais mon boulot  
Fais mon sale boulot, bouc-émissaire  
Fais, Fais mes forfaits  
Pour que tu sois humilié  
Je suis ton rêve, qui te donne un sens  
Je suis tes yeux quand tu dois voler  
Je suis ta douleur quand tu ne peux sentir  
Triste mais vrai  
_

Le lendemain, je vagabondais dans le village, alors qu'une bande de 5 garçons d'environ 10 ans commençait à m'encercler.

T'es celui qui a agressé ma petite sœur, hein ? Tu as beau être le fils du Kazekage, on va te faire la peau ! On devra bien le faire un jour ou l'autre, de toutes façon !

Je connaissais ces garçons, ils m'avait déjà lancé des pierres, quelques fois, mais je ne les avaient jamais vu d'aussi près. J'étais soudain envahit par deux sentiments contraires : la peur et la haine. J'étais tiraillé par eux et je ne savais lequel était le plus fort.

C'était un accident…je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…

Tu oses dire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès alors que t'as failli lui arracher une jambe ? Tu vas voir…

_« Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, tues-le ! »_ …Je sentais ces paroles résonner dans ma tête, mais ce n'était pas mes pensées. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais.

Qu…qui es-tu ?

_« Je suis toi »_

Menteur !

Hey ! Il est complètement fou, ce gosse ! Allez, on va abréger ses souffrances !

Je sentis alors son poings en plein dans mon estomac. Ma vue se troubla un peu, et je me trouvais par terre.

_« Tues-les, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_

Je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas…

_« Allez ! »_

NON !

_« Tss...Je ne veux pas vivre dans le corps d'un gosse qui a pitié des autres. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferai… »_

Je veux pas…mon père ne veut pas…

Les garçons continuaient à me rouer de coups. Je me disais que je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir.Tout à coup, je sentis un courant d'air à côté de moi et deux bras me serrer. L'un de mes agresseurs dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas, puis j'entendis des cris…ensuite, le trou noir.

_« De quoi il se mêle, lui… »_

_**  
I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true  
Sad but true**_

_**  
**Je suis ton rêve, esprit égaré  
Je suis tes yeux quand tu es parti  
Je suis ta douleur pendant que tu rembourses  
Tu sais que c'est triste mais vrai  
Triste mais vrai_

…………………..

…Quelqu'un m'appelle…j'ai dû perdre connaissance…la voix dans ma tête a disparut…

Gaara ! Réveilles-toi, bordel !

G…grand frère ? Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux…c'est bien mon frère qui me secoue par les épaules. Autour de nous, les 5 garçons gisent par terre, inanimés.

K…Kankurô nii-san ? Qu…qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Gaara ! J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais, merde !

C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

Nan, t'inquiète, ça c'est moi.

Quoi ? Mon frère m'a sauvé la vie ? C'est la première fois qu'il me parle comme ça.

Mais…pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je croyais que…

Fffff…Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. C'est juste que t'es quand même mon petit frère, c'est mon devoir de te protéger…même si j'en ai pas envie…et comme je passais par là…

Il n'a même pas fini sa phrase, et il s'en va déjà…je fixe la direction d'où il est parti. C'est la première fois qu'il me portait autant d'attention…et probablement la dernière. Ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, ce jour-là, je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela ne se reproduira peut-être jamais, mais pour une fois, je me promène le cœur plus léger. Et j'allais voir mon oncle, la seule personne qui m'acceptait toujours chaleureusement, et en qui j'avais toute confiance. Je lui racontais cette histoire, le sourire au lèvres pour la première fois depuis des années. Je me rendis alors compte que lui me regardait tristement, contrairement à d'habitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

…Désolé, je pensais à autre chose, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Pas plus préoccupé que ça, je continuais à lui raconter mon aventure…si j'avais su…

_**I'm your dream, I'm your eyes, I'm your pain  
I'm your dream, I'm your eyes, I'm your pain  
You know it's sad but true  
Hate, I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay, Pay the price  
Pay for nothing's fair  
Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you there  
Hey, I'm your life  
And I no longer care **_

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

_Je suis ton rêve, je suis tes yeux, je suis ta douleur  
Je suis ton rêve, je suis tes yeux, je suis ta douleur  
Tu sais que c'est triste mais vrai  
Haine, Je suis ta haine  
Je suis ta haine quand tu veux aimer  
Paye, Paye le prix  
Paye le prix car rien n'est juste  
Hey, je suis ta vie  
Je suis celui qui t'a mené ici  
Hey, je suis ta vie  
Et je ne me soucierais plus longtemps encore _

Je suis ton rêve, qui te rends réel  
Je suis tes yeux quand tu dois voler  
Je suis ta douleur quand tu ne peux sentir  
Triste mais vrai

Le soir, je m'étais assis sur un toit, comme je le faisais souvent, quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je sursautai. Le bruit que j'avais entendu n'était autre que celui du sable qui s'était dressé derrière moi pour me protéger d'une floppées de kunais. On en voulait une fois de plus à ma vie. Sentant la rage monter en moi, j'envoyais une vague de sable sur mon agresseur qui s'effondra sur le coup, dans une mare de sang. Ma colère tomba sur ce même coup, regrettant déjà mon acte. La personne que je venais d'attaquer était un ninja dont le visage était caché par un morceau de tissu. Tremblant, je décidais de retirer le masque que de l'homme…mon sang se glaça. L'homme qui était allongé devant moi, à l'agonie, n'était autre que mon oncle.

C…comment… ?

Je…je suis désolé…Gaara…m…mais…c'était un ordre…du Kazekage…

Je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, il me faisait tellement mal. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer correctement.

Mon…père ?

Mais…ne te méprends pas...tu sais…je…le faisais pour moi…aussi…

Qu…quoi ?

M…même si j…je ne t…te le montrais pas…j..je t'ai t…toujours détesté…tu sais…ma s…ma sœur est morte…par ta faute…elle…qu…que j'aimais plus que tout au monde…tout est de ta faute…elle n'a jamais souhaité ta naissance...elle a été sacrifiée par le village...elle est morte...en te maudissant...car c'est elle...qui a choisit ton nom...Gaara...le démon qui n'aime que lui...

C'en était trop pour moi. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, et me mit à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir.

Tu…tu le sais toi-même…ta vie ne vaux pas la peine d'être vécue…Al…alors…je t'en prit…meurt…

Il ouvrit alors sa veste. Elle était pleine d'explosifs…je n'arrivais plus à cohordonner mes pensées…je voulais me laisser mourir ici…je ne bougeais pas…ma vie…ne vaux pas…la peine d'être vécue…j'entendis la détonation…j'avais fermé les yeux, attendant la fin…mais rien. Quand je les rouvris, je ne vis qu'une grande barrière de sable devant moi. J'avais stoppé l'explosion.

_« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais nous laisser crever par la seule volonté de ton oncle, gamin ? »_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me mis alors à crier de toutes mes force, mais cela ne suffit pas pour apaiser une telle haine envers tout…une haine envers soi-même…Ne sachant plus que faire, je décidais de me laisser guider par cette « chose » au fond de moi.

Très bien. Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

_« Je savais que tu était un bon garçon »_

A partir de ce jour, je ne ferais confiance qu'en moi-même.

_**I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reason, alibis  
I'm inside ,open your eyes  
I'm you  
**_

_Je suis ta vérité, en disant des mensonges  
Je suis ta raison, tes alibis  
Je suis en toi ouvre tes yeux  
Je suis toi  
_  
Fin

Ouffffffffff voilà ! Bon, okay, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil au niveau du match de foot, certains reconnaîtrons, je suppose ! Ralala, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi sérieu, je m'étonne moi-même ! J'espère au moins que je ne l'ai pas foiré...O.o

Bref, vous connaissez la musique que chante chaque fanficieuse à la fin de sa fic, et si vous l'avez oublié je vous la rappelle : reviiiieeeeewwwww ?


	2. King nothing, Kazekage

Karasu : Hum… (regarde la date de publication du premier chapitre : 27.02.2006… regarde la date du jour : 03.11.2006) …après un rapide calcul de tête… ça fait tout de même un sacré bout de temps pour updater une fic hein, ai encore quelques progrès à faire, yep… enfin bref, passons. Donc à l'origine après avoir écris sur Gaara je voulais continuer par Kankurou, puis Temari ect… mais j'arrive pas à trouver une musique qui me plaise pour Kanky T.T Alors du coup je le mets en pause pour le moment et je passe direct au POV du Kazekage, un perso très peu développé, dommage… enfin bref, les persos ne sont pas à moi, excepté Eiji, et la chanson King nothing est de Metallica.

**King nothing, Kazekage**

Je m'affalais de tout mon poids sur mon grand lit double, que je ne partageais plus avec personne. La journée avait été longue et fatigante. J'avais une fois de plus passé toute la journée derrière un bureau à distribuer les missions ou régler les différents problèmes de la communauté avec les vieux du conseil, et je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt soulagé de rentrer enfin chez moi. Pas que je n'aime pas mon poste, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai accepté après tout… Mais j'en arrive parfois à me demander si j'étais vraiment fait pour ça, si j'ai toujours pris les bonnes décisions pour mon village… Lorsque j'ai été nommé Kazekage, je me souviens que tout le village m'ovationnait, ceux qui me connaissaient savaient bien que j'étais un homme qui aimait son village et ses proches par-dessus tout, ils me faisaient confiance. Moi aussi, j'étais confiant. A partir d'où tout cela a commencé à déraper ?

_**Wish I may  
Wish I might  
Have this wish tonight  
Are you satisfied?  
Dig for gold  
Dig for fame  
You dig to make your name  
Are you pacified?**_

_J'espère pouvoir_

_J'espèrerais pouvoir avoir ça_

_Je le souhaite ce soir_

_Tu es content ?_

_Tu cherches l'or_

_Tu cherches la célébrité_

_Tu cherches à te faire un nom_

_Es-tu calmé ?_

Je parcourais ma chambre des yeux, tout à ma réflexion. Un lit, une armoire, un placard pour mes armes et jutsus, une chambre simple sans aucune personnalité… Mon regard fut soudainement attiré par une petite trace sombre sur la table de nuit. Je me souvenais très bien de son origine…

_**All the wants you waste  
All the things you've chased**_

_Tous les besoins que tu gâches  
Tous les buts que tu as pourchassés_

J'étais accoudé à un bar avec quelques amis proches, fêtant le premier anniversaire de ma nomination de Kazekage. Je m'apprêtais à recommander un verre lorsque je les aperçus. A ce moment, je me suis dis qu'il serait grand temps d'arrêter la boisson pour ce soir si je commençais déjà à voir double…

"Hey, t'es toujours avec nous ?" Me demanda un de mes amis en me voyant immobile depuis 2 bonnes minutes.

"Ah, c'est Yashamaru et Karura", dit un autre, Eiji, en comprenant ce que je fixais, "qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, t'as jamais vu de jumeaux de ta vie ou quoi ?" ajouta t'il en faisant signe aux nouveaux arrivants de nous rejoindre.

"Ah, c'est des jumeaux", murmurais-je, rassuré de mon état de lucidité.

Je saluais Yashamaru et Karura et leur proposais de prendre leurs commandes avant d'aller voir le barman. Yashamaru refusa poliment et prit la mienne en argumentant avec un large sourire que ça n'était pas à Kazekage-sama de se déplacer. Bien qu'encore peu habitué à ce genre de respect, j'acceptais et en profitais pour faire connaissance avec sa sœur. Celle-ci se contentait de répondre par phrases courtes tout en évitant mon regard. Visiblement, elle était très impressionnée par mon rang. Eiji sembla le remarquer et la prit par l'épaule en me pointant avec son verre.

"Faut pas avoir peur de notre cher Kazekage-sama, hein, comme tu peux le voir Monseigneur aime à fondre son illustre personne dans la masse du bas-peulpe !"

"Heu… d'accord", murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire timide et les joues rosées.

Je lançais un regard blasé à Eiji qui me le renvoya sous la forme d'un large sourire et d'une courbette signifiant « moi aussi je vous aime, Monseigneur ».

Le reste de la soirée s'était bien passée, Karura avait prit de l'assurance (elle avait même fini par oublier le « sama ») et je dois avouer qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent. Elle et Yashamaru s'étaient définitivement incrustés dans le groupe et on continuait à se voir régulièrement. Jusqu'à un soir où j'avais été particulièrement allumé en grande partie à cause d'un mélange bizarre qui m'avait achevé d'un coup. J'entendais les autres ricaner autour de moi et Eiji me dire qu'il ne fallait pas boire tout ce qu'on me mettait sous le nez sans demander ce que c'était… celui-là a d'ailleurs passé un sale quart d'heure le lendemain…

"Regardez-moi cette loque amorphe… et dire que c'est notre Kazekage ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?" beuglait Eiji en riant comme un possédé.

J'entendis soudain la voix de Karura couvrir celles des autres.

"Bon, je crois que notre bon chef a assez bu pour la soirée. Je le raccompagne, pas question que je le laisse entre les mains de cinglés de votre espèce."

Il me sembla que Yashamaru grogna quelque chose d'inaudible puis nous nous mirent en route jusqu'à chez moi. Ou plus exactement Karura me soutenait comme elle pouvait alors que je me concentrais intensément pour réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Arrivés à destination après de nombreux efforts, elle prit mes clés dans ma poche et m'aida à aller jusque dans ma chambre. Mais alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de me déposer dans mon lit, je basculai sur le côté et me pris la table de nuit en pleine tête. Ce coup eut au moins le mérite de me remettre un temps soit peu les idées en place tandis que Karura semblait complètement paniquée.

"Oh je suis désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ? Montre-moi ta blessure ! Ah mais tu saignes ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! Je suis vraiment désolée…"

Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour si peu… sur le coup je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Je la stoppai dans ses mouvements désordonnés qui n'arrangeaient rien à la situation et la prit dans mes bras, l'empêchant de bouger.

"Toi alors… t'es vraiment trop mignonne…"

L'ennui c'est que n'étant pas habituée à entendre ce genre de chose de ma part, elle s'inquiéta encore davantage et resta toute la nuit à mon chevet pour être sûre que je me repose bien. J'ai dû donc attendre de décuver complètement pour lui assurer que je pensais sincèrement mes paroles…

**_And it all crashes down_**  
**_And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around  
Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle crumbled  
And you've left with just a name  
Where's your crown?  
King Nothing  
_****_Where's your crown ?_**

_Et puis tout s'écroule_

_Et tu brises ta couronne  
Et tu tends le doigt_

_Mais il n'y a personne autour de toi_

_Tu ne veux qu'une seule chose_

_C'est jouer au roi  
Mais le château s'est effrité  
Et il ne te reste qu'un nom  
Où est ta couronne ?_

_Roi de rien_

_Où est ta couronne ?_

Je me retournais sur mon lit. Finalement, on en était venu au mariage. Maintenant, je me demande si j'ai vraiment aimé cette femme. Question stupide, si je ne l'avais pas aimé je n'aurais jamais eu d'enfants. Je me levai et fit quelques pas avant de m'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre, de laquelle je pouvais voir une silhouette solitaire assise sur un toit voisin, dont les cheveux roux étaient secoués par le vent glacial des nuits du désert. Non, je n'aurais pas eu d'enfants… du moins avant celui-ci.

**_Hard and cold  
Bought and sold  
A heart hard as gold  
Yeah ! Are you satisfied?  
Wish I may  
Wish I might  
You wish your life away  
Are you pacified?  
_**

_Chaud et froid_

_Acheté ou vendu  
Un cœur dur comme l'or  
Ouais ! Tu es content ?_

_J'espère pouvoir_

_J'espèrerais pouvoir avoir ça_

_Tu regrettes la vie que tu as mené  
Tu es calmé ?_

Mes enfants ? Oui, je pense que je les ai aimés aussi. Au départ en tout cas. Je me souviens de la naissance de Temari. Karura était aux anges. Yashamaru venait sous n'importe quel prétexte pour s'occuper de sa « petite princesse ». Eiji aussi d'ailleurs, mais Karura disait qu'il était un mauvais exemple pour la petite. Et moi aussi, je l'adorais, ma petite princesse aux cheveux d'or. Je passais du temps à m'en occuper. Les membres du conseil râlaient d'ailleurs souvent de mes absences. Je me rappelle même de la première fois où elle m'a appelée « papa », alors qu'elle rampait dans ma direction aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Je me souviens aussi de ses premiers pas. C'était vers moi qu'elle titubait en gazouillant de joie. J'étais tellement fier ce jour-là, il avait fallu peu de temps pour que tout le monde soit au courant des prouesses de la petite princesse.

_**All the wants you waste  
All the things you've chased**_

_Tous les besoins que tu gâches_

_Tous les buts que tu as pourchassés_

Puis Kankurou est arrivé. Bien sûr, j'avais été très heureux d'avoir un garçon. Karura était fascinée par la ressemble de visage entre lui et moi. Mais ces temps-ci Suna avait eu une période de gros problèmes financiers, les propositions de missions intéressantes se faisaient plus rares, le village était en déficit. Je passais beaucoup de temps à travailler et lorsque j'avais un peu de temps libre pour ma femme, je n'aimais pas trop avoir des gamins dans les pattes. Résultat, bien que Temari m'appréciait encore beaucoup, j'avais dû attendre jusqu'aux 1 an et demi de Kankurou pour qu'il daigne prononcer « papa » pour la première fois, et encore avec toute la mauvaise volonté de monde, sans même me lancer un regard et après que Karura l'ai assaillit toute la journée avec des « allez s'il te plaît mon chéri, dis Papa ». Bref, je dois reconnaître que j'avais beaucoup négligé mon premier fils.

**_And it all crashes down_**  
**_And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around  
Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle crumbled  
And you've left with just a name  
Where's your crown?  
King Nothing  
_****_Where's your crown ?_**

_Et puis tout s'écroule_

_Et tu brises ta couronne  
Et tu tends le doigt_

_Mais il n'y a personne autour de toi_

_Tu ne veux qu'une seule chose_

_C'est jouer au roi  
Mais le château s'est effrité  
Et il ne te reste qu'un nom  
Où est ta couronne ?_

_Roi de rien_

_Où est ta couronne ?_

Je levai la tête pour admirer la pleine lune. Oui, c'était sûrement à partir de là que tout a dérapé. J'étais devenu obnubilé par mes devoirs de Kazekage. Je faisais passer l'intérêt de mon village avant celui de ma propre famille. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, dans un sens, mais jusqu'à quel stade ?

**_Hey, I wish I may  
I wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight  
I want the star  
I want it now  
I want it all and I don't care how  
_**

_Hey, j'espère pouvoir_

_J'espèrerais pouvoir avoir ça_

_J'espérerais pouvoir formuler ce souhait ce soir  
Je veux cette étoile,_

_Je la veux maintenant  
Je la veux toute entière, peu importe comment_

Le déficit de Suna commençaient à devenir vraiment inquiétants pour son avenir. Certains anciens commençaient à douter de mes capacités à gérer un village. Si on ne trouvait pas un moyen efficace pour attirer les clients, on risquait de courir droit à la catastrophe. Ce soir-là j'étais rentré chez moi très tard et passablement énervé. Les enfants étaient déjà couchés et Karura se serrait contre moi dans le lit pour m'aider à me calmer. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle me sentit suffisamment décontracté qu'elle m'annonça la nouvelle.

"Je suis enceinte…"

_**Careful what you wish  
Careful what you say  
Careful what you wish  
You may regret it  
Careful what you wish  
You just might get it**_

_Attention à ce que tu souhaites  
Attention à ce que tu dis  
Attention à ce que tu souhaites_

_Tu pourrais le regretter_

_Attention à ce que tu souhaites_

_Ton vœu pourrait très bien s'exaucer_

C'est là que je m'étais dit « La voilà, la voilà la solution à tous mes problèmes ». Mes yeux se posèrent sur le chagama précieusement gardé par les membres du conseil… le chagama renfermant l'âme de Shukaku… Oui, avec ça je pourrais même hisser Suna au-dessus de tous les autres villages cachés.

**_And it all crashes down_**  
**_And you break your crown  
And you point your finger  
But there's no one around  
Just want one thing  
Just to play the king  
But the castle crumbled  
And you've left with just a name  
Where's your crown?  
King Nothing  
_****_Where's your crown ?_**

_Et puis tout s'écroule_

_Et tu brises ta couronne  
Et tu tends le doigt_

_Mais il n'y a personne autour de toi_

_Tu ne veux qu'une seule chose_

_C'est jouer au roi  
Mais le château s'est effrité  
Et il ne te reste qu'un nom  
Où est ta couronne ?_

_Roi de rien_

_Où est ta couronne ?_

Seul dans ma chambre, j'éclatais d'un rire amer. Oui, le village avait maintenant retrouvé un budget convenable, mais certainement pas grâce à moi. J'avais souhaité la gloire, j'avais voulu qu'on me considère comme un bon Kazekage. Mais voilà où j'en suis maintenant, ma femme est morte par ma faute, mes proches m'ont quitté, écœurés par les atrocités dont j'étais capable pour un peu plus de gloire. Mes gosses me haïssent, Yashamaru s'est fait tué par le petit dernier de la famille à qui j'envoie régulièrement des ninjas pour le tuer, espérant ainsi passer un peu l'éponge sur mes erreurs. Je me demande parfois ce qu'aurai été ma vie si je n'avais pas été aussi aveuglé par le pouvoir. Mais jamais je n'oublierais le regard mêlé de haine, d'incompréhention et de trahison de Karura sur son lit de mort. Jamais je n'oublierais le regard vide avec lequel Yashamaru fixait Gaara le jour de sa naissance. Jamais je n'oublierais les regards désespérés que me lançaient Temari et Kankurou lorsque je leur ai annoncé la mort de leur mère. Jamais je n'oublierais le regard empli de mépris que m'avais jeté Eiji lorsque je l'avais croisé dans la rue. Suite à cela, j'avais vidé ma chambre de tous ces objets chargés de souvenirs qui avaient la déplaisante faculté de me pincer le cœur lorsqu'il entraient dans mon champ de vision. Ouais je sais, c'est un peu tard pour regretter.

_**Oh you're absolutely nothing**_

_**Where's your crown ?**_

_**King nothing**_

_**Oh you're nothing**_

_**Absolutely nothing**_

_**Go to never land**_

_Oh tu n'es rien du tout_

_Où est ta couronne ?_

_Roi que dalle_

_Oh tu n'es rien_

_Absolument rien_

_Pars au pays imaginaire_

Fin

Pffou dire qu'au départ je me demandais avec angoisse comment j'allais écrire sur le Kazekage, finalement je pense que j'ai encore des réserves, mais ça ne me convenait pas dans la songfic, alors bon qui sait si je suis motivée un jour j'écrirais peut-être une fic rien que pour développer la vie de ce personnage, après tout on écrit si peu sur lui que ça ne serai pas un mal je pense… Enfin bref là je dois avouer que je sais pas trop quoi penser de mon truc… c'est que c'est toujours un peu dur pour moi d'écrire quelque chose de sérieux du coup je suis jamais satisfaite de moi-même… Enfin bref (oui je sais j'me répète là…) n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce dont vous en avez pensé par une petite (ou grande, vous avez le droit aussi hein) review !


	3. Alone, Kankurou

Bonjour à tous, eh non je n'ai pas abandonné les fics, je suis juste flemmarde et peu productive de nature. On devrait faire compter les appréciations des lecteurs dans nos bulletins de notes, vous croyez pas ? Ca au moins ça motiberai un max niveau qualité/rapidité/quantité... Enfin bref, je sais que j'avais prévu de ne faire que des songfics sur le passé de nos amis du sable ici, mais comme ça avançait pas et que j'ai eu cette idée durant un repas de famille, bah j'me suis dis autant l'écrire et autant la mettre ici, puisque c'est une songfic. Considérons donc cela comme une songfic bonus... Et qui sait, si je suis bien lancée là prochaine songfic apparaîtra prochainement !

Bon, toujours le même truc, les persos sont pas à moi, sauf Shuyin à la rigueur mais on s'en fout... La musique, Alone, de Ben Harper.

**Alone**

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre brisa le silence glacial d'une maison laissée à l'abandon depuis plusieurs jours. Des bruits de pas accompagnés d'un long soupir résonnèrent contre les parois du hall d'entrée. Kankurou revenait de mission. Il était passé prendre des nouvelles de Gaara à l'hôpital dès la fin de son rapport auprès des membres du conseil : de légères améliorations, mais il n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience.

Le marionnettiste s'effondra sur le canapée et ferma les yeux. Le conseil de Suna ne l'avait pas laissé chômé ces derniers temps et toutes ces missions coup sur coup l'avaient épuisés. Et l'état de Gaara ne l'aidaient certainement pas à trouver le sommeil réparateur dont il avait besoin. Il soupira de nouveau.

Après quelques minutes d'inaction totale, il se décida à rouvrir les yeux et à se redresser -non sans grimacer sous la protestation de tous ses muscles mis à mal- afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il retira avec soulagement ses vêtements rendus collants par la sueur et le sang avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude. Kankurou ferma les yeux, soupirant cette fois de bien-être au contact des gouttes tièdes sur sa peau, sentant ses membres douloureux se décontracter au fur et à mesure que la température de l'eau se réchauffait.

Il se décida à sortir de la douche au bout de quelques minutes, non sans regrets, et enfila des vêtements propres avant d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine préparer du thé. Il versa le liquide fumant dans une grande tasse et s'installa à nouveau sur le canapée. Il garda ses mains autour de la tasse, sentant avec plaisir la chaleur sous ses doigts. Puis il trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson brûlante. Cela lui faisait un bien fou, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas eu une minute pour se reposer tranquillement. Il jeta un oeil sur ses marionnettes entre deux gorgées. Elles étaient restées à l'entrée, posées négligemment contre le mur, sales et tachées de sang par endroits. Kankurou détourna le regard. Pas le courage de s'en occuper tout de suite, ça attendra bien ce soir.

Le jeune shinobi finit son thé, reposa la tasse et s'allongea, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Pour un peu, il aurait trouvé le silence religieux de la maison désagréable, presque oppressant. Pas que Gaara soit des plus causant, mais au moins il pouvait sentir sa présence apaisante dans cette trop grande demeure. Kankurou eut un de ces sourires narquois dont il avait le secret en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Lui qui avait depuis toujours haït et considéré ce petit frère comme une menace constante, ressentait à présent le besoin de le voir à nouveau à ses côtés.

_**This empty room it fills my mind**_

_**Freedom it leaves me confined**_

_**Every single wall has cracked**_

_**But in this life you can't turn back**_

_**I don't want to live,I don't want to live alone**_

_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

_Cet endroit vide remplit mon esprit_

_La liberté m'abandonne confiné _

_Chaque mur unique se lézarde_

_Mais dans cette vie on ne peut pas retourner sur ses pas _

_Je ne veux pas vivre, je ne veux pas vivre seul_

_Seul_

_seul_

_seul_

Kankurou n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté allongé ainsi, plongé dans ses pensés, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Ceci étant, le junin de Suna n'eut même pas besoin de se lever car l'étranger s'était donné de lui-même la peine d'entrer. Il se redressa tout de même pour voir Kiba balancer sans gène son sac et sa veste à côté de l'escalier et s'avancer vers lui, son fidèle Akamaru sur ses talons.

- Salut toi, lança t'il au propriétaire des lieux, je rentre de mission mais comme je devais passer par Suna, j'en profite pour voir comment tu vas.

- Comment je vais ? répéta l'intéressé en échangeant une poignée de main avec le maître chien. Celui-ci sautilla d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai appris, pour Gaara...

- Oh...

- T'as l'air crevé, vieux...

- T'inquiète. Tu prendras bien un verre ? demanda Kankurou en se levant.

- Pas de refus, répondit Kiba en prenant confortablement place dans un fauteuil.

Le marionnettiste remplit généreusement un verre de saké pour le shinobi de Konoha avant de se servir à son tour. Tous deux laissèrent quelques secondes s'écouler, appréciant la chaleur de l'alcool traversant leurs gorges.

- Comment vas Tema ? s'informa soudain Kankurou.

- Ca va, un peu surmenée par Shuyin qui fait ses premières dents. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas allée en mission alors elle ne tient plus en place. Et c'est Shikamaru qui en fait les frais.

Kankurou sourit.

- Tu les as vu quand ?

- Peu avant ma mission. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait bientôt. Elle s'inquiète pour Gaara. Je suppose qu'elle emmènera Shuyin avec elle, tu pourras voir comme il a poussé.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Il doit avoir grandi. Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle vienne, même si j'aurai préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Kiba baissa la tête, fixant son verre d'un air gêné, puis se redressa un peu, sans pour autant regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser quoi.

- Un manque de vigilance, une tentative d'assassinat qui a bien failli réussir, répondit évasivement Kankurou, les dents serrées. Des gardes qui sont pas foutus de faire leur boulot et voilà le résultat. Une histoire à la con. C'est le revers de la médaille quand on est Kazekage.

- Et lui, comment il va ?

- Il s'est toujours pas réveillé.

- Je vois.

Kiba jouait nerveusement avec son verre. Il sentait bien la colère et la tristesse de son ami mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le rassurer. Kankurou, lui, fixait le fond de son verre en faisant lentement tourner le reste d'alcool qu'il contenait. Akamaru, jusque là resté immobile, couina avant de poser sa grosse tête sur les genoux du ninja du sable. Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur, le regarda et lui gratta l'oreille distraitement, un mince sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Le grand chien émit un lourd soufflement de satisfaction et ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps-là, son maître avait levé les yeux et observait l'homme assit en face de lui. Quelques années étaient passées et l'adolescent orgueilleux, sinistre et inquiétant qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois à l'examen chunin avait laissé place à un jeune homme de 23 ans, plus calme et sympathique. Il avait troqué ses déplaisants rictus éffrontés contre des sourires plus moqueurs, plus sincères. Il faisait un peu plus agé que son âge, nota Kiba. Sans doute le résultat d'une enfance déjà éprouvante entre un père plus que fêlé et un petit frère possédé par un démon des sables. Il avait déjà remaqué ça chez Temari. Il avait souvent l'occasion de la voir, elle et son fils, depuis qu'elle s'était installée chez le jeune Nara. Au moins une dans le trio du sable qui aura trouvé une vie à peu près stable. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas encore le cas des deux autres. Bien que le village de Suna se soit enfin décidé à leur ouvrir les bras suite à l'enlèvement de Gaara par Akatsuki, s'intégrer totalement dans une communauté qui vous a tourné le dos durant tant d'années n'était pas chose facile. Temari avait eut la chance de recommencer à zéro dans un village qui ne voyait en elle ni la fille de Yondaime Kazekage ni la soeur d'un démon. Mais à Suna, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Pour les deux frères, changer leurs habitudes solitaires encrées depuis leur plus jeune âge s'avérait compliqué. Kankurou commençait à prendre l'habitude de sortir régulièrement avec certains jeunes de son âge, mais la barrière édifiée par son manque d'expérience de la vie sociale et par l'image que les autres s'étaient fait de lui depuis tant d'années se montrait difficile à franchir. Gaara, lui, ne cherchait même pas à créer quelques liens que ce soit, se contentant d'échanger deux ou trois mots avec les quelques connaissances de son frère qui passaient parfois prendre un verre ou les ninjas de Konoha qui venaient leur rendre visite à l'occasion. Finalement, la simple présence de Kankurou lui suffisait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la discussion reprit et se fit plus animée et plus détendue. Elle s'étendit jusqu'en début de soirée, et Kiba se décida enfin à se mettre en route pour Konoha.

- Donne de tes nouvelles, hein !

- Et toi, prends des jours de repos, t'as une tête à faire fuir Kisame !

- Merci du compliment, feignit de s'offusquer l'intéressé.

- Aller ciao ! Et passe à Konoha à l'occasion ! répliqua le maître chien, fier de sa vanne.

_**As these words are with my tongue**_

_**I question why they're even sung**_

_**I have promised but I lied**_

_**I don't even know myself inside**_

_**I don't want to be,I don't wanna be here alone**_

_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

_Comme ces mots sont associés à ma parole _

_Je me demande pourquoi ils peuvent être même chantés_

_J'ai promis mais j'ai menti_

_Je ne me connais même pas moi-même_

_Je ne veux pas être, je ne veux pas être ici seul_

_Seul_

_Seul _

_Seul _

Le ninja de Konoha sortit de la maison après un dernier signe de main, puis Kankurou ferma la porte. Fatigué, il alla poser les deux verres dans la cuisine, éteignit la lumière et monta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de se jeter sur son lit. Il pensa alors à son frère, son petit frère qui était en ce moment dans un lit, sans connaissance. Son petit frère qui était celui qui comptait à présent le plus pour lui. Il pensa à Temari, qui avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Il pensa à Shuyin, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis longtemps. Il espérait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à venir, tous les deux. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait laissé ses pantins dans l'entrée et émit un grognement en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Pas le courage de s'en occuper ce soir, ça attendra bien demain.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant un quelconque frémissement au milieu de ce silence opprimant, trahissant une présence familière. Mais non. Rien. Pas même le souffle du vent. Simplement le silence pesant de la nuit. Et celui de la solitude. Comme d'habitude depuis que Gaara n'était plus là. Vaincu par la fatigue, Kankurou frissonna et s'enroula dans ses draps. Un murmure presque inaudible franchit ses lèvres.

- Ne me laisse pas seul...

_**Today and tomorrow have become,**_

_**Become one**_

_**Every single thing has become none**_

_**Human nature is a beast**_

_**What I've done the most to show I have the least**_

_**Please don't leave me here**_

_**Please don't leave me here**_

_**Don't you leave me alone**_

_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

_Aujourdhui et demain ne font plus_

_Ne font plus qu'un _

_Chaque chose unique est devenu néant _

_La nature humaine est une bête_

_Ce que j'ai fais le plus pour montrer que j'ai le moins _

_S'il te plait ne me laisse pas ici_

_S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas ici _

_Ne me laisse pas seul_

_Seul_

_Seul_

_Seul_

Fin


End file.
